Modern numerically controlled laser elements, and other machine controlled laser elements, may process materials at very high rates. The process velocity may be defined as the relative velocity that exists between the laser beam and the material being processed. It is desirable to make sure that the laser is processing the workpiece or material in the desired way.
However, the state-of-the-art of monitoring devices may not be able to accurately monitor such processes at these high process velocities. The sensors or feedback elements that currently exist are not sufficiently accurate to monitor these operations. Accordingly, prior art devices have often used highly trained technicians to set up and operate the process. These highly trained technicians are often very expensive. Even when such highly trained technicians are used, it still may be relatively difficult to monitor and accurately control the laser materials process.
Some processes, such as laser scoring, and other controlled depth processes which occur at even higher performance rates such as 20,000 mm/second of process velocity, may not be achievable at all with existing controllers. Scoring may involve varying the laser energy density at precise locations on the process material to achieve different score depths. The changes in laser power command may correspond to changes in the score depth. However, when this operation is occurring at very high process velocities, it may be difficult to compensate for the inherent delays and nonlinearities that exist in the laser, other components in the physical system, and the control elements to that physical system.